Ed Edd n Eddy: Evil Double D Creepypasta
by SlayerTank99
Summary: Just to keep you entertained.


It was a normal Saturday afternoon and me and my friend were visiting a local garage sale happening in our neighborhood. We were going through a box of DVDs and we found a DVD that said "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Never Before Seen Episode". Years ago, me and my friend where BIG Ed, Edd, n Eddy fans so we decided to buy it to remember classic memories. We went to the guy running the garage sale and he told us we can have it for free. We quickly walked home to my house to watch it.

After we got to my house, me and my friend gathered in my living room with popcorn and and two cans of Pepsi. I opened the case took out the disc and put it in the DVD player. Seconds after I put it in the intro began but it was not normal. Everyone remembers the Ed, Edd, n Eddy intro wear the three Eds are all running around on the title screen. The problem was only Double D was on the title screen and Ed and Eddy where no wear to be seen. One other issue is that the theme song sounded like it was corrupted. Me and my friend simply shrugged it off and continued watching.

The title card said "Evil Double D" and this was another strange thing because usually all the titles for the episodes was a famous saying with "Ed" replacing a word. Also, instead of a goofy image it was just a pitch black background.

It started at Peach Creek Junior High the Ed's school. The Eds were in class with all the other kids and Double D was demonstrating a scientific looking drink in a base. He asks the whole class if anyone wants to try it and Ed raises his hand and comes up to Double D. Ed takes the base out of Double D's hands and chugs the whole drink down. Second's later Ed begins to breathe very heavy as if he can't breathe then he starts throwing up blood before he finally collapses to the ground dead. The kids rush up to Ed and then the camera zooms in on Double D's face giving an evil smile. This made me and my friend think that Double D killed Ed and purpose and that it was no accident. We hear Kevin offscreen call Double D a bitch for killing Ed. All the kids then chase him out of the school and Double D hops on a motor powered scooter while he laughs very evilly. "You all shall pay for this!" he shouts as he looks back at theme. The screen then cuts to black.

It comes back on with Double D in his room watching the news covering Ed's death while Double D laughs evilly. Eddy then immediately bursted through Double D's door with tears asking him why he did it. Double D responds by saying that Ed was a terrible friend and a loser and he deserved to die. Eddy then says that he is a monster and he is calling the police. Eddy runs to the nearest phone in the hallway while Double D gets up from his chair and picks up a machete and slowly approaches Eddy. Kevin suddenly comes into the hallway and tries to stop Double D from killing Eddy but Double D stabs Kevin in the chest, killing him. Double D shoves Kevin's corpse out of the way and continues approaching Eddy. Eddy finally reaches the police on the phone but before he can say anything Double D's machete exits through his forehead and slices down splitting his head in half. The camera shows Eddy's corpse for 10 seconds before it cuts to black. Me and my friend where now about to cry.

It then shows all of Double D's other victims. Rolf was stabbed in the chest by a pitch fork, Jimmy and Shara had stab wounds in their heads and chest, Jonny was nailed to a tree next to Plank, Nazz was drowned in a sink, and the Kanker Sisters all had their heads severed hanging by hope over their bodies. Double D was then seen walking in the center of the cul-de-sac still holding his machete covered in blood. Suddenly, he comes into contact with a police barricade and yell at him to drop his machete and put his hands behind his head. Instead Double D drops his machete and pulls out a gun and shoots himself. The screen then cuts to black and says "The End" in white print. It was then all over and there we no credits.

Me and my friend where now crying like we were two year-olds. We quickly made a fire outside the house and burned the DVD. As of today we can't even mention Ed, Edd, n Eddy without thinking of that episode.


End file.
